


Imagine If

by Dauntless_Heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, College Student Lexa, F/F, Famous Clarke, Fluff and Angst, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Heda/pseuds/Dauntless_Heda
Summary: Clarke Griffin is not just a singer. She loves her job, and her fans, but she hates Hollywood. She hates the fake people, and fake fan. But most of all she hates fake relationships. One day she runs, or rather bumps, into a mysterious green-eyed Goddess and shes immediately entranced. She cant help but want to kiss this beautiful brunette, but there is one problem. Shes definitely not out of the closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new and old readers. I'm pleased to announce that I'm back and I am (finally) ready to start this adventure. This is the rewrite of Imagine If! Please let me know if you enjoyed! Sorry for the short first chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the kind update I was hoping to post.

Today had been rough for Clarke. Not only was she running late to work (very late if she might add), but she also had yet to get her much needed coffee. To make things worse it was early…. Too early. I mean who in the world schedules a meeting for eight in the morning. Clarke doesn't even wake up on a normal day until at least 9:30. 

“Clarke.”

Hearing her name brings her out of her daydreaming and back into the half awake state she hates. Slowly, walking up to the counter she smiles at Anya, who she has become close friends with due to her unhealthy addiction to caffeinated beverages. 

“Bless your soul, Anya. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.” Clarke would hug the older women if she could. Sadly, due to the backlash she would receive a sincere smile would have to do.

“Probably be a walking Zombie, and be a raging bitch to all your clingy fans.” Anya winks with a smirk that seems to be constantly in place when she's talking to the singer.

“Oh sush! My fans just like to show their appreciation.”

“Sure, Griff. No go talk to your big time manager. Last you told me you were extremely late for your meeting.” 

“Shit! You’re right, gotta go! Bye An!” Handing her a twenty, Clarke grabs her coffee and rushes through the coffee as she searches for her car keys through her purse. Not bothering to look up as she pushes through the door. Feeling the cold metal of her car keys she finally looks up only to find herself tumbling towards the ground, coffee up slipping from her hands and onto a cute green sweater, that definitely doesn't belong to her. Everything happens in a flash. That is until said sweater, and its owner are underneath her. Green. That's all she sees, and it's not the sweater with time. No this green is like the trees in the mountains during the summers her dad would take her camping. It’s the green of the leaves, with golden specks of sunlight sparkling through. It pulls her in deep and she can't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. There's a hole in her stomach that aches when her eyes travel down to plump, very soft looking lips.

“Holy shit!” Suddenly she was being shifted from the soft yet firm girl underneath her and was moved to the cold cement under her butt as she sat up from the sudden jolt. 

“Oh my god! I am so so so sorry! I was- I mean- I'm sorry!” Clarke jumped up and grabbed a napkin from her purse. Suddenly the only thought that entered her mind as she scrubbed at the coffee stained sweater was at how toned this girl was. My god Clarke would put money that she had abs. 

“I’ve got it.” The tall brunette took the napkin from her hands and it was then that she realised she was practically feeling this mysterious stranger up.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry! I- uh-” glancing at her watch her eyes widen when she realises that she’s 45 minutes late for the meeting that she is definitely supposed to be at. “Okay, i'm so sorry but I’ve got to go! I swear I’ll somehow make it up to you!” 

‘This is it.’ Clarke decided ‘I’ve officially hit the low point in my life. I literally just spilt hot coffee on a stranger, felt her up, and then left her. I actually might be the worst person at this point in time.’ Clarke rushed to her Navy Blue BMW and headed toward Marcus Kane, her managers, office. Bracing herself she smiles at the receptionist her sends her into the boardroom.

“Clarke… How nice of you to join us.” Marcus’s cold voice makes her flinch. 

‘Uh, yeah about that-”

“Nevermind, we don't have time for your childish excuses. Now to the matter that we all came here today, weather on time or an hour late… Clarke here has had some image issues, she is seen by the media as a party girl, which is not good as you all know. The main audience is teens and the last thing we need is for parents to not allow their kids to purchase albums.

“Now, thanks to Clarke’s popularity I was able to make a deal with another manager and I’m proud to announce that Clarke is going to be dating none other than Finn Collins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with me even through my hiatus. I'm happy to say that I'm feeling a bit better, still deep in the closet, and there are good and bad days, but I'm better. BTW, high school is kicking my ass. One last thing (or four)!  
> Girls are beautiful! Boys are beautiful! Humans are beautiful! Love you all <3


End file.
